Vigilant-class Stealth Corvette
|manufacturer= |line= |model=Stealth Corvette |class=Corvette |length=485 metres |width=202 metres |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*2 Foine-pattern Repulsor Engine *2 Gredin-pattern Repulsor Engines |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=Pinch-fusion reactor |shield gen=Hiken-pattern Shield generator |hull=*Stealth plating *Nano-laminate Plating |sensor=*Active Precision Hyperscanner Array *Passive Sensors |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=Sukal-pattern Stealth Generator |armament=*8 Phot-pattern Pulse Laser *6 Kerthka-pattern light plasma cannons *Tophet-pattern Electromagnetic Pulse Beam |complement=*2 Dropships *4 F-163 Grigori stealth fighters or *2 R-991 Cacodemon Reconnaissance Craft *30 Warriors |crew=*3 Officers *10 Crewmen *1 Huragok |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |era= |affiliation=SOS }} The is a class of starship used by the Swords of Sanghelios Description A small starship, the Vigilant is an intelligence-gathering starship, with stealth-capable systems that allow it to avoid detection and quietly observe the situation. The Vigilant-class is at the cutting edge of Sangheili technology, with a next generation phased array active camouflage system, making it near invisible in deep space, though its cloaking shroud can be affected by being silhouetted against a star. On-board, it carries a variety of elegant and exotic intelligence gathering systems, such as radio emission sensors, LIDAR, deep space telescopes, magnetic sensors, radiological sensors and microwave detection equipment. This allows it to passively observe a fleet from long distances. It also carries systems for interception and decryption of radio transmissions, systems for hacking into and infiltrating enemy communications and cyber systems, and numerous systems for fooling and blinding enemy sensors, such as RADAR Negating systems, sensor jammers and false target generators. Though equipped for defensive warfare, with pulse lasers for dealing with single ships and wounding similar sized ships, and defensive plasma cannons, it lacks the shields and armour for a stand up fight. For self defence, to help it elope if discovered, or support line ships during fleet actions, it carries an electromagnetic pulse emitter, capable of disabling smaller ships in one pulse, or draining the shields of cruiser sized vessels, with follow up pulses disabling the ships weapons and power systems. The Vigilant has some room for embarked soldiers, with room for Phantoms and soldiers, as well as light vehicles, allowing it to carry a special forces complement for deployment on special missions, allowing it to infiltrate and exfiltrate infantry forces. It can also launch a small number of stealth fighters or reconnaissance craft for support, though ships on intelligence gathering missions may not carry a compliment. The crew of the ship are required to be disciplined, and willing to be dishonourable, to complete their assigned mission. During training, many Sangheili are discharged for being too headstrong and violent, and willing to rush the ship into conflict. Those who are patient, calm under all circumstances, who can measure their actions, and gauge the situation, and unwilling to compromise their mission for glory and battle, will see placement among the crews of the Vigilant. UNSC Remarks Ships of the line *USR Vigilant *USR Prudent *USR Ever on Guard *USR Alert *USR Observant *USR Attentive Category:Corvette classes